


Mystery of Love

by ilovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, basically my take on what they’d be if they were edgy fun loving teens in America, mark is kinda emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemarklee/pseuds/ilovemarklee
Summary: Mark’s lame coming of age story. Along with his lame love story.Mark goes to college in the fall and doesn’t want to part with his best friends. He doesn’t want anything to change...Well except maybe Donghyuk not having feelings for him. Yeah. He’d change that.





	Mystery of Love

Mark isn’t one too think that about deep things. Donghyuk always says he doesn’t think at all, much less about meaningful things. Mark supposes that’s true most of the time. But right now, he can’t help but think about how much this’ll all change when he leaves. 

Jisung and Chenle are doing some stupid dance to the upbeat music in the background. It causes laughter to emit from the room. Someone imitates the chuckle Mark let out and the rest of them follow suit. Mark lets out an indignant noise causing them all to laugh harder. 

Then Chenle continues the ridiculous dances. so the attention shifts. Mark views all his friends. The friends he loves to death and who, even though they bully him, love him too. He knows that he’ll never be close to anybody like this again and that brings a weird feeling of melancholy he can’t shake. 

He goes to college in the fall and he’s seen it enough to know how distance affects friendships. Mark doesn’t want to look back at these moments with sadness because he isn’t close with them anymore. He wants to have moments like these with them forever. 

He looks around to view them all. Renjun and Jeno shouting things at the two younger boys. Jaemin chuckling next to them. He turns to look at Donghyuk who’s smiling at them. Donghyuk, his best friend in the whole entire world. The one he doesn’t want to leave the most. Mark doesn’t know what he’ll do if his friendship strained with the other boy. Die probably. 

 

Like Donghyuk could feel Mark staring, the other boy turns his head to look at Mark. Mark gives him a smile to which Donghyuk gives a disgusted face in response. It makes Mark chuckle. Donghyuk turns away but Mark can see the smile back on his face. 

Yeah. He’s definitely going to miss Donghyuk. 

He sighs. He thinks it’s time to go home and mope by himself. He gets up and grabs his jacket that’s splayed on the arm rest. 

“I’m gonna head out.” He says. They all turn to look at him. 

“Loser. It’s only 10.” Jisung pipes up. Mark shrugs. 

“What can I say. Now that I’m an adult I have to sleep more.”

“You literally just turned 18.”

“I have to go too.” Donghyuk stood up. Jisung groaned. 

“You guys are so lame.”

“Not as lame as you. Try not to miss me too much.” 

Donghyuk blows a kiss and the rest groan.

Then Donghyuk receives an influx of opposition statements about how little they will miss Donghyuk, so Donghyuk dramatically mocks being hurt. 

“Okay. Bye for real. See you guys tomorrow.” Mark gives them a wave and he hears a chorus of ‘see you later’ from the boys. He walks out the room and hears Donghyuks steps right behind him. They reach the front door together and Mark slings his jacket on. 

Mark opens the door and steps outside huffing as the cold air hits his face. It’s March and it should be warm so he huffs in annoyance. He waits for Donghyuk to shut the door before he begins walking. 

“Hey, do you want to want to come back to mine ?” Donghyuk asks. Mark nods, so they set off in the direction of Donghyuk’s house. 

They all live in the same neighbourhood so it’s easy to walk to each other’s houses. Another thing Mark knows he’s going to miss.

“If something is bothering you, you have to tell me. That’s in our friendship rules.” Mark glances at Donghyuk. The other boy stares straight ahead. Mark doesn’t even know how Donghyuk knew something up. He was 99% sure he wasn’t acting different than he usually does.

“What friendship rules? ” 

“The ones I just made up.” 

Mark sighs and looks up at the sky. It’s nice out tonight. The stars are clear in their neighborhood. 

“I want things to be this nice forever, you know? ” Mark turns his head to glance at Donghyuk. Donghyuk stares at the ground and starts kicking a rock. Mark looks back ahead of him to pay attention to where he’s walking. It’s silent except for sounds of the night, their footsteps and the rock tapping against the pavement as Donghyuk kicks it. 

“I do too.” Donghyuk finally responds. Mark views the other boy who’s staring straight back at him. Mark thinks the other boy carries a little bit of sadness in his eyes too. Maybe Mark isn’t the only one worried about how distance and the passage of time will affect the bonds they have now. 

“I don’t want any of our friendships to change either. I don’t want to come home after being away and barely know what’s going on with any of you.” 

“I’ll always be your friend. That’ll never change.” 

Mark smiles. He looks forward again. Mark knows that statement was supposed to be reassuring. He wanted that to make him feel better but instead it left a sour taste in his mouth. Maybe being just friends is one thing Mark wanted to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because next year is my senior year and I harbor a lot of the same feelings I’m sure like every other teenager has and that mark has in this story. Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
